


I love you, darling.

by MeyanaKurosai



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Forced, M/M, Sexual Content, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeyanaKurosai/pseuds/MeyanaKurosai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shh sh sh…” Eddie hushed him; “You will be beautiful soon…” he smiled. Trager chuckled with a dark broken voice that resonated in the poorly lit room. Trager spread Waylon’s legs wider and the young man began to finally jerk, eyes suddenly frantic, he screamed through the cloth stuffed in his mouth. Waylon sobbed as he heard Trager lifting sharp tools preparing for his work, Eddie shushed him again, grossly stroking his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you, darling.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horrible... enjoy. I might write more, dunno.

“Don’t worry Darling, I have someone special to make you beautiful. Doctor Trager agreed to clean you up.” Waylon was groggy, he heard not half of what Eddie Gluskin had just mentioned.

“Mm-ff wha-“ “Shh sh sh…” Eddie hushed him; “You will be beautiful soon…” he smiled. Trager chuckled with a dark broken voice that resonated in the poorly lit room. Trager spread Waylon’s legs wider and the young man began to finally jerk, eyes suddenly frantic, he screamed through the cloth stuffed in his mouth. Waylon sobbed as he heard Trager lifting sharp tools preparing for his work, Eddie shushed him again, grossly stroking his head.

“It’s for our children darling.” Eddie coaxed him as Trager began his incisions. Waylon let out blood curdling screams as he felt his loins being cut away. Trager was precise though, it was quick up to where he began to make tunnel for his “hole.” Waylon passed out to the sound of Trager’s chucklings.

“Darling dear, you’re so beautiful now, it’s been a week! Won’t you wake please? You’re still breathing I know you’re there dear.” Eddie was petting the young man; he was on a solid cool surface. Waylon decided to pretend to sleep still, he dared not move. He felt his groin empty and the hole was being cleaned a fair amount apparently. He had no fever, there was not infection yet.

He did this for another week. Things had calmed down a bit more, his wounds pretty much healed. Through the time he was force fed slick wet meat and various other things he did not even wish to know of.

He finally was forced awake by Eddie’s arousal one evening; the large man pressed his lips and body to the younger one. Waylon jerked in response, alert and ready to run when was pinned down.

“My dear princess, awakened by true love’s kiss! How lovely you are, how long I’ve waited for you.” He spoke dramatically and with such endearment as he roughly humped the younger man at the same time. “Such a beautiful girl, my pretty little girl…” he began murmuring to himself and Waylon could do nothing but know what would happen next.

Eddie lifted Waylon’s legs high in the air, the younger man’s shoulders barely giving himself support. Eddie took a long lick on that makeshift hole. He dipped his tongue in and swirled it erotically and spitting into it. He licked that hole for the longest time, Waylon felt more violated than he ever before. “Such a dirty little girl, getting this wet on your first time.” He nibbled an ass cheek making the Software Technician flinch.

“You like that baby girl?” He nibbled again and led his tongue all the way to Waylon’s ass licking and sucking there as well. Waylon shuddered and whined, he felt almost no pleasure until his other hole was being toyed with. He’d have rather Eddie just use that one.

He felt the man slide into that makeshift hole and he nearly screamed. “So tight my dear, do not fret I will be gentle. This is your first time, no?” “Ugh, ah-“ Waylon could only make small noises, he fear to move wrongly and have the wounds open up. Eddie pumped inside Waylon’s body whispering dirty things to the young man making him involuntarily shiver in a way which was not only fear. He felt dirty, this felt so horribly wrong. He cried.

“You’re so happy you cry tears of joy??” Eddie embraced him as he fucked the hole, soon spilling his seed with a deep moan. Waylon felt the hole sting and burn with Eddie’s cum. His face held only fear and extreme terror in his eyes. This was what the rest of his life would amount to. To be the wife of this… person.

_“I love you, darling.”_


End file.
